royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Denise Dutchlace
Denise Dutchlace is the daughter of the Dutch Girl and Wynken from the story of "The Wooden Shoe" aka "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod" In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side, However, she might think about going on the Roybel side. just to wait and see. She lives with her mother and her father in a windmill house with lots of tulips. Her mother calls her Little Tulip as a little girl. Denise is quite worried about her destiny. When she was born, the Evil Queen cast a spell on her to make Denise as her evil daughter. Her parents are worried about Denise, because she is going to be curse with dark powers. Denise was born without powers. In fact she was an average baby girl. Its what happens when she gets curse. And the worst of all, it was a forever curse. There is no way that the curse will be broken. Denise has the dark powers from the Evil Queen. However, there is a way so she doesn't end up with dark bad powers, she can learn how to use good powers. But the only thing is she can't use her powers all the time. She can only use them when there is going to be in trouble. Or it is not the good time to use her powers yet. Denise needs to think about using her powers or she needs to follow her mother's footstep of being the next Dutch Girl. Personality Like her mother, She is kind, loyal, caring, and joyful. But she also great at talents. Her talents are dancing with wooden shoes, fishing with her dad, and sometime she's good at ballet dancing like her cousin/best friend Redlyn Red. Everybody think that Denise is a princess, but in her own words just saying call her a duchess or just an average girl with secret powers. Appearance Denise has long, wavy light blonde hair. She has fair skin and dark medium blue eyes. She has green and pink eyeshadow and also pink lips like the color of tulips like her mom. her eyelashes are more like Raven Queen. Denise wears a light green outer, and wears a very light mint green top under her outer. She also wears a light sky blue mini skirt with adorable tulips on the bottom of her skirt. She wears light brown leggings and since she is Dutch like her parents, she wears golden brown shoes with tulips on to look like klomps. Setting She lives in a windmill house with tons of tulips. Family Her mother is the Dutch Girl all know as Denisa with she was a student at Ever After High. And her father is Wynken. Wynken is the older brother of Blynken and Nod. Their her uncles. Since she does not have any brothers or sisters, she only have cousins of Blynken and Nod. But her other-cousin is Redlyn Red. Because Redlyn's mother was adopt to the Dutchlaces. And that make Denise's aunt the Girl with the red slippers also know as Laura. Aunt Laura that is. She also have 2 aunts Aunt Delphene and Aunt Daphene. They are the sisters of Denisa. Denisa is the older sister of Delphene and Daphane. Friends Even though Denise's best friend is not just Redlyn Red. Denise is best friends with Erika Magorium, grand-daughter of Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium and she her parents are Eric Applebaum and Molly Mahoney. She is also best friends with Maxelle Wild, the shy girl of a big wild secret about her father's curse of becoming a wild beastlike wolf. And since they have something in common, they both remember when there dads use to be best friends when they were young boys. She is quite good friends with Fardette BlackSwan. Even though she remembers that her father used to be frenemies, but for Denise and Fardette there are not just because of their commons, but there worried about being evil from the evil queen. She also gets along quite well with Mitchell Cobbler, Libby Hearts, Shirley Larible, Brenda Charming, Melinda Wormwood and Grace Baker. And she is good friends with Haley PurpleCrayon, Isabella Rose, Melanie Musical, and her boyfriend Daniel Kean. Romance She has a crush on Daniel Kean. They both have the same commons. Like both like fishing, dancing ballet, and of course they both have bad secrets from the Evil Queen and the Trunchbull. Even though they do talk about their lives. However they are in love, and they will be together forever. Pet Duke is her Labrador Golden Retriever mix puppy-dog. He has powers too, but he does not how to breath fire yet. Since he was born with powers and not Denise, he can learn how to use them like for flying, and breathing magic powers or non-hot fire in the color of glow green. Powers Since now she has powers, she can make thing move, or turn things into something else. Like for examples, a bird into a lizard or an apple into a frog. But her powers get quite in big trouble sometimes. She must keep practicing. Early Life When she was born, the Evil Queen cast a spell on her to make Denise as her evil daughter. Her parents are worried about Denise and because she is going to be born with dark powers. Denise's mother calls her Little Tulip when she was a child. When Denise was very little, she loves to play with her dog Dutchlen and her best Erika when they are toddlers. She even remember when she met Fardette BlackSwan in Kindergarten. And yes she was a baby when she first met her cousin Redlyn Red. At her age of 14 she became good friends with Daniel Kean for talking about their secrets. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: The Little Dutch Girl and Wynken Parent's Story: The Little Dutch Girl & The Magic Wooden Shoe aka Wynken, Blynken, and Nod Roommate: Redlyn Red Secret Heart's Desire: I just don't want to be the next evil queen, since the evil queen cursed me when ! was born. I might find a way to change my story. My "Magic" Touch: I can do magic, but since I don't know how to use them yet. Storybook Romance Status: It does not have to be a prince charming, but an average boy like me. That has to be Daniel Kean, of course. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I really hate being mean. Not to be a trunch!!! Of course, there are so things that they do bother me. Favorite Subject: Magiclogy and Circus Training. I want to try better of using good magic, not with bad magic. Plus, I'm soo hexited to try out Circusing. I always want to try acrobats, but tight-roping and clowning is quite easy to start with. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy and Home Evil-nomics. Like come one!!! Why do I have General Villainy next after Kingdom Management? I already told Mrs. Apple White that I don't have to go to that class. Well, at least in Home Evil-nomics I guess will try not to use magic for really bad stuff. You know what I meant. Best Friends Forever After: Erika Magorium is truly my best friend and also Maxelle Wild too. But I'm good friends with Fardette BlackSwan, even those she can be differently sometimes. My secret boyfriend Daniel Kean, Since I do have a crush on him. And also my cousin Redlyn Red. Even she wants to follow her mom's footsteps of being the next dancer of the red shoes. Class Schedule * Kingdom Management * General Villainy * Home Evil-nomics * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Anger Management * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Princessology * Cooking Class-ic * Art * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original * Denise wears a light green outer, and wears a very light mint green top under her outer. She also wears a light sky blue mini skirt with adorable tulips on the bottom of her skirt. She wears light brown leggings and since she is Dutch like her parents, she wears golden brown shoes with tulips on to look like klomps. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Denise's favorite foods are pancakes, apple pie, and croquettes that her mother makes them at home. (Fun Fact) A croquette is a small bread crumbed fried food roll containing, usually with mashed potatoes or ground beef, and fish. Denise also love green apples, that's her favorite type of fruit. * Denise's name was given from her great great great grandmother. The first Dutch Girl ever exists. It is also meant the be the first word of her name as in Dutch Girl. Just like her Mother's Name. * Denise's Fashion are like in the 1960s and also today's which is wearing plain clothes but with little designs on them. * loves Tulips. That is her favorite flower ever after. * Denise's hobbies are dancing, fishing, gardening, drawing, baking, painting, crafting, sewing doll clothes and camping with her dad, and her cousins. * She has the ability to play the piano. * Denise's favorite colors are light green and pink. Because they are the colors of the tulips. * Her mother is the founder and the owner of "The Dutch Tulip Girls"club. * Denise's favorite dessert is Strawberry Shortcake. * Denise wants to learns how to do circus acts such as using magic, animal training, and clowning. Quotes Gallery Two of the Kind Raven and Denise Dutchlace.png|Denise Dutchlace and Raven Queen are Two of the Kind:D Mirror Beach with Erkia and Denise Dutchlace.png|It's a fun sunny day at Mirror Beach:D Denise Dutchlace 2.png|Denise Dutchlace's original version. Denise and erika by zia.png|Fanart by Filip of Mount Honora Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:The Little Dutch Girl Category:The Wooden Shoe Category:JanelleMeap's OCs